l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion Coup
The Scorpion Coup, in 1123, was quite possibly the most important turning point in the history of Rokugan. During the utterly chaotic time, an Emperor was assassinated by his spymaster, a Great Clan and the family of a Kami were cast out of Rokugani society, and not one, but two men not born to the Hantei family claimed the Imperial Throne. The repercussions of this event are still felt across the Empire to this day. The Ancient Prophecy The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju discovered an ancient prophecy indicating that the last Hantei would bring about the return of Fu Leng. Eager to save the Empire and under the thrall of the Bloodsword Ambition he plotted to kill the Emperor to prevent the passing of the prophecy. The Death of Hantei XXXVIII Shoju used his longtime friendship with the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII to gain an audience with the Emperor. Secretly scattering his army about Otosan Uchi, Shoju travels there and before the entire Imperial Court, slays the Emperor. Believing the Emperor and his son, Hantei Sotorii dead, Shoju crowns himself Emperor Shoju I. The Clans Unite The other Clans arrive quickly to oppose the new Emperor, led by the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume. Shoju desperately begins to stall the other armies, waiting for the arrival of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada, hoping the Crab would ally with the Scorpion, but in asking for help, he looked weak in the eyes of Kisada, and would have to face the united forces of the Clans. Early in the conflict, Shoju charges the forces opposing him, causing as much chaos as possible. In the process Doji Satsume is mortally wounded. The Downfall of Shoju While the Clans were bickering among themselves how to depose the Usurper it almost looked like Shoju would pull it off. Satsume was mortally wounded early in the assault on the well entrenched Scorpion and none looked to be able to defeat him. It was now that the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi returned from his geisha trap (orchistrated by the Scorpion), and with his superior skills of tactics the tide was turning. Allowing the Crab to create a diversion by storming the front gates, Toturi, Doji Hoturi (the son of Satsume) and a small fighting force entered the Imperial City with stealth, catching the Scorpion by surprise. Toturi and Shoju faced each other in a final fight, Shoju showing himself to be the superior swordsman, but just as he is about to kill Toturi he realizes the error of his actions and cleaves the Emerald Throne in two with Ambition, which he also destroys. Toturi takes this opportunity to kill Shoju, effectively ending the Coup. The Return of the Heir When the Heir to the Hantei Dynasty was believed dead, and no one to take his place, Toturi quickly decided to declare himself Emperor to prevent the squabbling among the other clans to ignite into fighting. Unknown to him the son of the Emperor had not been killed, but spirited away by the Elemental Master of Void Isawa Kaede and the Captain of the Imperial Guard Seppun Ishikawa to the Phoenix lands. Upon the Heir's return, Toturi immediately abdicated his claim to the throne, but this did not appease the new Emperor. He ordered Toturi be stripped of his name and denied seppuku, made to wander Rokugan a ronin. The Akodo family were disbanded, as was the Scorpion Clan. The only people to escape this fate was the revered sensei Akodo Kage and Bayushi Kachiko, who the new Emperor took as his wife to put an end to the treacherous Bayushi line forever. Major References * Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 18. Category:Battles